


[PODFIC] feels like we only go backwards

by annesbonny



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaptered Podfic, F/F, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, alright so maybe its been a tiny bit longer than a month, also known as: Sokka and Zuko's No-Good Very-Bad Month, because this is sokka we're talking about, hand-wavey medical conditions, no I swear it's definitely a happy ending but uhhhh, no beta we die like jet, no smut bc I am babey, on god we getting these kids some therapy, painfully oblivious sokka, sue me, suki's trying her best but is unfortunately surrounded by idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/pseuds/annesbonny
Summary: [Time passes oddly. Between one second and the next, Sokka has the Fire Lord pinned to the wall with his hands around the bastard’s throat. Golden eyes (one gold eye, his mind whispers) widen in shock.“Sokka?” he chokes out. And then he smiles.What the fuck?“Sokka, I—”Sokka slams his head against the wall, once, twice, and the smile wipes off his face. Good.“What,” Sokka bites out, “have you done to my sister?”]Or:An injury leaves Sokka with amnesia. His last memory is of the failed invasion, of leaving his father behind in enemy territory on the Day of Black Sun. Of hopelessness. Rage.But then he wakes up, and the war is over. Suddenly, he must come to terms with the fact that years have passed, and that he's somehow the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador to the Fire Nation. He is also supposedly friends with banished-Prince-turned-Fire-Lord Zuko, of all people. Close friends.Yeah, nah.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (mentioned), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), background Suki/Ty Lee - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feels like we only go backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268089) by [oldpotatoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpotatoe/pseuds/oldpotatoe). 



> Thank you so much [Ruby](https://oldpotatoe.tumblr.com) for letting me record this! I hope that you like it and that everyone enjoys me bringing the pain to audio format!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Ruby for letting me record this! I hope that you like it and that everyone in joys me bringing the pain to audio format!

First chapter CW: violence against main character by main character, forced drugging

[stream online (mixcloud)](https://www.mixcloud.com/annesbonny/feels-like-we-only-go-backwards-chapter-1/)

[download mp3 (googledrive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OtEedDffpH8cKGPWex4ov4yslS3YlaGR/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Length:** 17:17

[stream online (mixcloud)](https://www.mixcloud.com/annesbonny/feels-like-we-only-go-backwards-chapter-2/)

[download mp3 (googledrive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oco-z7LMfxBk5tT_eM3hIcwjJcOKYnrN/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to re-record a like a third of this, my apologies to anyone who finds the slight change where you can tell a bit jarring <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Length:** 21:25

[stream online (mixcloud)](https://www.mixcloud.com/annesbonny/feels-like-we-only-go-backwards-chapter-3/)

[download mp3 (googledrive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aAewsZT4e9fZo4guzkMhs2saV2KEjzgC/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
